Finn Gaunt
Overview Finn is a half-demon turned full demon who is the son of Damian Gaunt and Mason Asher. He's the youngest demon to currently be alive and still has a lot to learn about his power. However he is forced to keep his demon side a secret from everyone but those he trusts because some people still believe that demons should be wiped out and would attempt to kill him without a second thought. Finn is currently on the run, trying to discover more about his power and inheritance as well as hide from his cousin Ebony Gaunt who wants him dead for his power. Personality Finn has always valued family and friends over all else. It's his close bonds with others that really help him to thrive. He is very protective of the people he cares about, especially his half siblings Charlie and Levi and would do anything to save their lives, including sacrifice his own, if it came to it. He wants the best for everyone and usually puts the needs of others over his own, which can have its advantages and disadvantages. Finn is very hard-working when he is determined to complete a goal. Despite this, he has a laid-back nature to him and cracking a joke when he can. But if someone were to bring up personal issues or hurt his family he can turn completely and the smile will leave his face. History Finn Gaunt was conceived in a drunk one night stand between his mother and father. Mason was simply not ready for the responsibility of a child, and Damian, unaware that Mason was bearing his child had, had gone away to do some soul searching for himself. Mason felt that her only option was to give up the baby, but then Taylor came into play. Taylor became a surrogate for Finn, as well as already being pregnant with her twins. Let's just say she was a very fertile and capable woman. Finn was instantly raised as one of Taylor's own as his mother didn't really seem to care for him. Damian returned a few months after and helped to raise his son, forming an automatic close bond to Finn. Finn became Damian's anchor and helped him keep under control. However, one day when Damian and Mason got into an argument that had building up for months over Finn's upbringing, and Mason's lack of being in it. The argument got intense and reached a point of verbally attacking each other, which was completing again their characters. Damian struck out at Mason and fired his dark magic towards her, which she deflected and in turn it hit Finn. The spell had so much power in it that Finn had been instantly killed. Damian felt instant regret afterwards; he had not meant to hit Finn, he didn't even want to hurt Mason, not really. About a year later, Damian had sacrificed his life to save the life of his friends. His death had caused Finn to be resurrected as Damian had used even last part of his Demon Magic in his dying body to bring his son back. He had summoned the Demon King in the soul realm - which had required a lot of power alone, and struck a deal. In return for Finn's resurrection, Damian had sold his soul for eternity to the King. A black mist formed around Damian's lifeless body, and when the mist had dispersed there was Finn, only one years old. He grew up as part of the Asher Clan with Taylor, Levi, Charlie and soon his half-siblings Noah and Elizabeth. They all treated him like family, even the ones who weren’t. After Zandren's Army massacred the Asher Clan, Finn felt responsible for the death of his adoptive mother, Taylor as well as his adoptive siblings Noah and Elizabeth. Finn, Charlie and Levi moved to Stratis partly to hide from Zandren but partly to find a way to take him down. Finn's cousin, Ebony Gaunt, desired his demon powers and hence desired to kill Finn. She confronted him in Stratis and after and intense battle, Ebony had defeated Finn and left him clinging onto life before she went for her final blow. But then, Finn felt something rising up in him, something new. With a large boom of thunder, lightning struck upon him and Ebony at a large intensity. Around the lightning was a black aura that had not been there before. The demon inside of him had truly awakened. Finn felt that he could not take on Zandren until he had learnt control over his abilities and discovered who he truly was, as well as taking Ebony out of the picture. He left Stratis in search of Jerin, a demon who could guide him so that he could finally learn how to be the demon he was born to be. and Demon Magic]] Magic * '''Lightning Magic: '''Finn had always been quite powerful with Lightning Magic, however he never had much control over it and often when he used it - if on purpose or accidentally, he would become weaker afterwards. He has been known to accidentally strike a few tents at the Asher Clan with electricity, causing them to set on fire. * '''Demon Magic: '''After fully unlocking his powers Finn's lightning ability was enhanced meaning that it was more powerful and more complex. This meant that it would be harder for Finn to control, which wasn't great considering he couldn't control it very well without the Demon Magic enhancement, never mind with it. Associated With * Damian Gaunt * Mason Asher * Taylor Asher * Charlie Asher * Levi Asher * Noah Gaunt * Elizabeth Gaunt * Tyler Mendoza * Dominic Mendoza * Malia Mendoza * Kai Ashbourne * Piper Minette * Ryland Gallagher * Chusang * Jerin Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Demon Category:Protagonist Category:TS 4.0 Category:Laura